Babysitting Draco
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: Bellatrix is put up with the task of babysitting young Draco Malfoy.


Just after the death of James and Lily Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange was set with the task of watching one year old Draco. Narcissa said she needed a break from working so hard; Bellatrix was trying to get information on the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort, For she did not believe he was dead. Bellatrix sighed, she looked down at the little blonde boy on the floor, who was laying on his back kicking his feet in the air.

"Draco, what do you want to do?" She asked him, knowing he wouldn't respond. Draco looked at her and opened his mouth, stuck his tounge out, and said, "Ahhhh." Not like a scream, but as a way of saying he's hungry.

"Alright, come on," Bella said as she picked up Draco, "time for food." She carried him to the kitchen, got him some food and sat him in his highchair. She hadn't a clue on how to feed him, so she just handed him a small bowl with apple sauce and a spoon. Within seconds, the applesauce was everywhere, including her. She lifted Draco out of the highchair and took out her wand to clean up the mess.

Draco suddenly became very interested in her wand. He tried to grab it but Bellatrix was too quick. She carried him back to the drawing room and sat on the sofa. He rolled off her lap and onto the other side.

When Bella wasn't looking, he grabbed her wand. Bellatrix looked at him sternly, and said, "No!" while grabbing her wand back. Draco's lip began to quiver. Bella didn't want to have to deal with a crying baby, so she gave him her wand, thinking he won't be able to do much, being only one and a half, and not knowing any spells. Before she could take the wand back he turned her hair green, Draco thought it was hilarious, Bellatrix didn't... "Draco! What was that for?!" she yelled, grabbing her wand from him. He started crying.

"I'm sorry Draco," she said putting her wand up and picking up Draco, "It's dangerous, I'll teach you how to use it when you're older." He was still crying, "Draco. It's alright." She held him close to her and gently bounced him up and down. "Draco look," she said grabbing her wand, "watch," she turned the vanilla scented candle on the table into a big toad. Draco clapped, and she set him on the floor so he could chase it.

After a while he got bored, and when Bella wasn't looking, he grabbed her wand and made the toad grow. The toad grew and grew. It soon became bigger than him. "Gah! Draco! What did you do!" Draco thought it was the funniest thing ever. Bellatrix took her wand back and tried to change back the toad into a candle, or at least make it smaller. But the toad, roughly the size of a chicken, hopped away.

She spent about 10 minutes chasing it around the manor, with Draco cheering her on. She tried the summoning spell but that wouldn't work. When she finally caught up to it she tried to change it back, but some how the spell went wrong, and the toad exploded into 100s, maybe 1000s, of small toads. Draco reached up at the toads raining from the ceiling. "Draco your mum is going to kill me..." Bella said to him. "_Accio toads!_" she yelled. Suddenly all the toads came flying towards her and Draco,

"Uh-Oh..." Draco said, She grabbed Draco, and bent down behind the sofa, using it as something to sheild them with. "_Deletrius!_" Bellatrix yelled, all the toads were gone. Bellatrix sighed and Draco did the same. "Ahhh" Draco said, sticking out his tongue. He was hungry. "Draco, why do you have to be hungry?" Bella complained, "_Accio_ _applesauce_!" The applesauce came flying towards them. Bella summoned a spoon too; she was going to feed him this time. "Okay Draco, open your mouth!" She said, as she dipped the spoon into the applesauce and hovering it in front of Draco's face. He opened his mouth and ate it. Bella was shocked he listened. She tried it again, and he ate it.

The third time she wasn't very lucky. When Draco had it in his mouth he sneezed, sending applesauce all over her face, and his head jerked down, leaving him with a face full of applesauce. He slowly pulled his face out of the applesauce with a cunning grin. He looked up at Bellatrix and started laughing. Bella pursed her lips and took a deep breath. She got a towel and wiped off her face then proceeded to wipe off Draco's.

"Draco, do you try to make this difficult for me?" She asked, pulling the tray off of the highchair and lifting Draco out. She held Draco in one arm and cleaned off the high chair with the other. Draco yawned. He rested his little head on Bella's shoulder. "Are you tired Draco?" She said.

She layed him in his crib that was in the drawing room instead of the one in his room. She wouldnt dare leave him alone in his room. Bella sighed; she could finally rest. As she sat down, the door opened. Narcissa was home. She went right over to the crib and picked up Draco. "Mummy!" Draco squealed with delight.

"Did he behave?" Narcissa asked

Bella looked at Draco, "Oh yes, he was practically an angel...


End file.
